


Voyeur 1

by Joy



Series: Voyeur [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Series Summary:  This is a ten-part series involving the sexual life of Daniel Jackson, starting mid-season 2.  He finds that the Security office has been providing a sex show for voyeurs and exhibitionists and he fully indulges.  It pairs him up with various people, but mainly Dave Coburn and Jack O'Neill.  He ends up with Jack in the end.Chapter Summaries -Two Journal Entries: Daniel has two journal entries that open this series.  Their graphical representation is HERE.Initiation:  Daniel discovers that there’s been a secret sex trade (not prostitution or slavery) operation going on and Security seems to be the coordinator.  He uses it to indulge his voyeurism kink.The Showers:  Daniel finds his voyeurism kink indulged.





	Voyeur 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Time frame for this fic series advances the real series by 17 years to take advantage of tech advancements in video surveillance. Specifically, cellphones and video. Video purpose: making multiple screens show one live camera source, and live streaming.
> 
> Mission to Abydos was Jan 2014.  
> First year of the program was June 2015.  
> It is now October 2016. Mid-Season 2.  
> Jack was born Oct 2, 1974. In Voyeur 1, he’s 43.  
> Daniel was born July 8, 1982. In Voyeur 1, he’s 34.
> 
> Quote: "I'm Your Man" by WHAM
> 
> Cross-Posted to Joysgate HERE: http://www.joysgate.com/voyeur-1/

#  Voyeur 1: Security

_Baby I'm your man_  
_If you're gonna do it, do it right_  
_Do it with me_  
_Listen_  
_I don't need you to care_  
_I don't need you to understand, yeah_  
_All I want is for you to be there_  
_And when I'm turned on, if you want me_  
_I'm your man_

 

* * *

 

# Two Journal Entries

 

**October 4th, 2016**

Sam and I were talking this morning, and I was complaining about the fact that I don’t know why people treat me the way they do.  How do I figure out how to blend in, and keep secrets that I can’t ever tell?

She said, “Write down what makes you ‘you’ and be brutally honest with yourself.  Go over it like an itemized list, explaining in detail your most intimate ideas, including some stuff that will shock anyone reading it.  Then, if you can, get rid of the items that don’t please you.”

“Want me to show it to you when I’m done?” I asked.

“Sure,” she said.  She surprised me.

I made the list.  I got rid of ten things, which means there’s stuff she won’t know about when I show it to her.

Here goes:

  1. So many people judge me by my behavior and appearance. What they see is a carefully constructed lie.  Yes, I’m compassionate and would rather use words than guns.  That’s not what I’m talking about.
  2. I’m not who they think. A year ago, when Jack attacked me, but this is right before, he said Sam came onto him.  She attacked him, was all over him.  And in a dead-pan face, I said, “Oh.  You poor man.”  He didn’t take it like usual, with a grin or an eyeroll.  When he said it’s because she’s infected, I said I’d go see her and that’s when he attacked me out of territorial protectiveness.  Sadly, that told me he was straight.  Point is, I jerked off that night to thoughts of him taking my virginity—which I lost about ten years ago, in both senses.
  3. I wish I could behave and appear as my true self.
  4. I’m bisexual, but love men more than women. A woman needs to be extraordinary for me to want to have sex with her.  A man needs to be muscular, intuitive, and sexually free.  Whoever those people are who’re into twinks harbor a borderline attraction to children, but it’s different in that they love the adult but want him undeveloped.  I don’t get the attraction, thank all the gods.
  5. I love jerking off. I can watch porn for hours and not orgasm, but when I do, it’s a massive release that leaves me anxious afterward and so I have to do it again to be satisfied.
  6. I can have multiple orgasms in one session. It’s not normal, but there’s no physical malady or malfunction.  I investigated.
  7. I get bored too easily when it comes to sex. It’s why my relationships never last.
  8. I’ve fucked my Abydonian wife once. Just once.  That was the week of our marriage—a marriage I didn’t know I had because the ceremony was a dinner.  It was so bland that you could have been forgiven for thinking it was just a meal.
  9. I want a divorce, but I don’t dare tell Kasuf or Jack or anyone. That doesn’t mean I don’t love her.  I learned to, and it was easy, and I will search the heavens and hells to find her and get that fucking snake out of her head.  But I don’t like the fact that I walked into a marriage ritual without meaning to—and I should have known.
  10. I want to fuck about sixteen men on this base. Except Jack O’Neill.  I want HIM to fuck ME.
  11. I just lied to myself. It’s not just Jack.  I want someone to come to my quarters and fuck me.  Every night.  I won’t do it because there aren’t many people I like enough to let into my room.  This doesn’t mean I have to know them.  It means I have to like them as well as be sexually drawn to them.  That said, I would love to be surprised one night by someone I know ‘of’ but have never spoken to.  The leader of SG-2 comes to mind.  That man is hot.
  12. I want Jack O’Neill. In every way.  I have a thing.  If I knew him better than I already do, I’d call it love.  But it isn’t love until things are reciprocated.  And since he’s straight, that’s never gonna happen.    Not love.  Want.
  13. I have a few favorite kinks. One is bondage.  I don’t do that very often because it requires trust and it’s hard to get it without a relationship of some sort and I haven’t been able to cultivate relationships that engender trust.  This should keep me from doing #11.
  14. Lastly, I have recently discovered a new kink. Sex Act Voyeurism.  (I found out there are several different kinds of voyeurism)  It’s not acted on, as yet.  But I discovered it when I was taking a shower in the ones provided for the base gym.  I’m going to see if I can get a duplicate event.



 

I feel embarrassed about what I just wrote, but it’s the unvarnished truth, laid out bare.  Every word.

 

* * *

 

**October 7th, 2016**

I showed the list to Sam.  To say that I shocked her is an understatement.  But I’m shocked she’s shocked.  She was willing to read it but once she got past the first sentence, she grew too embarrassed to continue reading.

And needless to say, I got mad.  Here’s conversation, verbatim—I can do that.

 

_“For fuck’s sake, Sam.  You’re the one who made the suggestion and now you’re disgusted with me for being honest?”_

_“I’m not disgusted!” she said.  “I’m surprised.”_

_“Well what the hell did you expect?  A laundry list?”_

_“Well … an actual list,” she admitted._

_I was disgusted with her.  “Don’t ever do that to me again,” I said, and added, “And for the next few weeks, don’t fucking talk to me.”  I started to walk away and she grabbed me and pulled me into the women’s bathroom.  Thankfully, it was empty._

_“Daniel, I’m sorry!  It’s just that I didn’t expect to read such intimate detail.  I know what I said.  And I’m not disgusted, I promise.  It’s just … shocking … to read it like that.”_

 

After that, we had a good talk.  And an intimate one, where we can share deep secrets.  We’d done it before, but this time I got her to talk about her deep feelings.  I love Sam like a sister, although I don’t have one to compare that to so I’m not sure if that’s a relationship that qualifies.  She loves me.  I love her.  But it’s not romantic love.  It’s a deep friendship version.  I’m not saying we’re going to hang around every day like girlfriends.  But we can be honest.  The only drawback to the deep stuff is that I’ve learned that she likes Jack as much as I do, but she won’t ever act on it because she loves her career more.  I can relate and told her so.  And we had a few laughs over that.

Then Sam suggested something to me.  “I have an idea.  Go by Security tonight.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Just go by.  Say you’re looking for the Colonel.  Offer to sit in for them while whoever is on duty goes to lunch or dinner.  It’ll be the late shift’s lunch time if you stop in around midnight to two a.m.”

“Sam, what—”

“Just … go by Security.”

I asked her why.  She shook her head and smiled cryptically at me.  “There’s an item on your list that might get seen to.  If you’re interested.”

Okay.  I’m now intrigued.  I’ll go in a few hours.

 

 

* * *

 

# Initiation

 

Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall and did a double-take.  He’d been sitting for two hours, writing, examining, and hadn’t moved.  When he stood up and stretched, his blood pressure rose and the sudden oxygen to his muscles made his head swim.  It was odd.  He made a mental note to ask Janet about it.  He started to sit back down when he remembered Sam’s suggestion.  It was twelve-thirty.  Or 0030, military time.

He’d gone through his list twice more, wondering what list item Sam had been talking about, but he still had no idea.  However, he’d find out soon.  Wiping his hands nervously on his trousers, he left his office and headed to Security on Level 16.  Its main office was in another wing and he’d had to take a few turns to get to the dead end.  He knocked just as the door opened and found the head of SG-2 standing there.

Ah.  _That_ list item.  To say he went a bit weak in the knees was to downplay it by a factor of ten.

“Doctor Jackson,” said Major Dave Coburn.

Daniel wondered, _Does he know me?  Does everyone?_

“Hey, I was looking for Jack.  Colonel O’Neill.  I thought I heard … is he here?”

“Nope,” said Coburn.  He gave Daniel an oddly puzzled expression that also said that he found Daniel’s question funny.  What for?

“If he’s supposed to come by, you can wait,” Coburn went on.  “He has a key card.  I’m heading for the Mess.  Make yourself at home and lock the door behind me.”

“Uh … sure.”

Coburn gave him a blatant once-over.  “Have fun.  Back in an hour.”

He walked away but took another look at him over his shoulder before turning out of sight.  Daniel stood there, hesitant, replaying that ‘look’ over and over in a matter of 1.5 seconds.  He’d been clearly interested.  Daniel might not be in the active dating pool, but he was hardly an innocent.  He knew exactly what that once-over meant and it gave him a warm shiver down his abdomen and into his crotch.

With a sigh, he closed the door, clicked the elaborate deadbolt, and turned to survey the room.  It was bigger than he’d thought.  To the right of the door, along the back wall, was the security station.  A long console ran the width of the room and it was equipped with built-in keyboards, lights, switches, and buttons.  There were no separate “monitors” to watch.  They were all flatscreens and set into the wall in a grid.  There were forty of them.  Five rows of eight.  Most were grey, indicating they were off.  A few in the center and bottom center rows showed snow.

To the right, directly across from the door, were twenty-eight more monitors—four rows of seven—and they were all active, displaying nothing but corridors.  There weren’t any consoles there, so they were probably run by the main console to his right.  To the left, there were lockers and four cots.  At the console, there were three stationary chairs with thick upholstery.  Needed for a lot of sitting.  Nice that they’d gotten them in.  Doing a lot of sitting, staring at screens all day, must be hard on your back and ass, never mind your neck.

He picked the center chair and sat down, looking over the console.  There were six black screens above the keyboards, sitting at a slight angle to read better.  Along the top of those black screens were two rows of switches and each one had a number and a name.

The top row read:

Number of switch (and there were many)  
Stor/Sup/Rge/Crgo

That meant storage, supply, range, and cargo.  There were a lot of cargo rooms.

The bottom row read:

#1(2, 3, etc.) _“VIP”_.

To Daniel’s surprise, the base had twelve VIP rooms.  He’d never known that before.  He remembered his first week, after coming back from Jack’s that first night, and that had been a VIP room for temporary purposes.  He hovered his finger over it, telling himself that if someone was in there, he’d be violating their privacy.  It was a no-no.  He shouldn’t.  He really—

He flipped the switch.  The camera sat up high on the right side, from the door’s perspective.  This VIP room was just a bedroom.  And in the room …

Daniel’s eyes widened in shock and he flicked the switch and turned off the screen.  There had been three naked men having sex.  His cheeks flushed pink, but in excitement, not embarrassment or shame.  He’d violated someone’s privacy, all right.  Good god.  He was going to flip another switch, one that was labeled Cargo, but it dawned on him that the men had been wearing masks.  Not just masks but Venetian-style masks.

There was only one reason for that.  They knew the cameras were there and didn’t want to be identified.  Not only that but _they didn’t mind that they were being filmed._   Of course, it could also be argued they just liked wearing them, but … there were three men having sex in a VIP room.  They weren’t aliens.  There were SGC uniforms draped on nearby chairs.

What was going on?

Well, duh, Daniel.  That’s obvious.

Did Security know?  If so, what was it they were in _on_ , exactly?

Ignoring the inner warning not to spy, he flipped the switch back on.  Two were on the bed, one was standing at the foot.  The pair was fucking doggie-style and the Bottom faced the foot of the bed so he could suck the cock of the guy standing on the floor.  Due to the angle of the camera, sort of looking down from the side, he could see the cock of the man screwing the one on all fours and he could definitely see the cock being sucked.  A hard flush of arousal swept through him and he flipped off the camera again.  Curiosity got the better of him because, what the hell.  No one would know, right?

He flipped another button for the second VIP room.  He was just as astonished as the first time.  It was another sex scene, with masks.  Two men.  Half dressed.  Fucking.  He shut off that room and flipped the next switch.  Two couples.  Hetero.  Masked.  This VIP room had two beds.  One couple was doing an elaborate missionary and the other one had the woman doing the _cowgirl_.  Also known as being on top.  She was riding that guy hard, too.  The missionary couple stopped so the woman could turn over and …

She wasn’t a woman.  He’d thought she was flat-chested and to his shame, he’d assumed that because she … He … was wearing red and black lingerie.  The point was moot.  She/He had a hole to fill and an orgasm to have and just like that, she was getting ridden hard by her partner.  It was clear that she was enjoying herself.  Or himself.  Depending on how he viewed himself.  Daniel snorted.  Was he going to go down there and ask?  Hardly.  He made a mental apology to the person and just thought of him as ‘Her’.

Just as suddenly, the Cowgirl got off the guy she was riding because the dumbshit had apparently orgasmed too soon.  She shoved him at the door, flinging her hands up, then whisked the door open.  She was obviously yelling.  Daniel looked over the control board and eventually found the microphone button.

“—ive me my money’s worth!  I didn’t … “

She paused because another man came to the door.

“Oh.  Hello.  You up for something, honey?”

“Damn straight, lovely woman,” said a new guy, coming to the door.  He held an empty clipboard to hide his face.  The premature ejaculator came over, handed the newcomer the mask, took the clipboard, and left.  The newcomer then kissed the woman … on the cheek, for cryin’ out loud.

“Tell me you last longer than ten minutes,” she stated with exasperation.

“As long as you like.”

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed.  They went about the usual foreplay of oral sex.  Daniel shut off that camera.

He turned on the first one again.  The three men were gone, and two different men were jerking each other off.  They appeared to be talking.  Thanks to the masks, Daniel couldn’t make out what the one facing the camera was saying, and he was about to turn on the audio when he heard a pair of boots approaching.  He shut off the camera and sat down, adopting the look of boredom.

“Hey,” said Coburn, opening the door, but he stayed there.

“Hey.”

“Any excitement?”

“No.  I thought you’d be gone longer.”

“Mess hall has just those pre-wrapped sandwiches and salads, canned soup.  I’m in the mood for better so I ordered a pizza.  I’m heading up there to wait for it and protocol says no one unauthorized can be here while I do.”

As he got up and stepped out of the room, Daniel gave him a frown that clearly said, _Bullshit._   He was tempted to say, “After what’s going on in the VIP rooms, I’d say that protocol’s the least of your problems.”

“What?” Coburn asked, locking the door with a swipe of his card.  He tipped his head toward the end of the corridor, silently asking Daniel to join him.

Daniel did, but he jerked his chin at Coburn’s security card.  “Why have the deadbolt if the door’s electronically locked?”

“I’m paranoid?” Coburn asked, grinning.  “It’s a backup.  If we get a power outage, whoever’s in there can get locked in.”

“But that makes no sense.  I thought the doors all unlock when the power goes out.”

“Not these,” Coburn said.  He slid his card through the access port for the elevator and it opened immediately.  He and Daniel stepped in but he didn’t push Level 11 just yet.  “Want to come up, wait with me?  We can go back to Security and share the pizza.”

Daniel was torn, but he pushed Level 19.  “No, I gotta head out.  I’m pretty beat.  If you see Jack, tell him … I headed home.”  He instantly wanted to take it back and stay with the man.  He was drawn to him more than he’d thought.  It was more than just telling Sam he thought the guy was hot.  There was a connection there, but he didn’t know what it was.  Yet.

“Okay,” Coburn said, and his tone and facial expression didn’t indicate approval or disapproval of Daniel’s answer.  Excuse.

The elevator arrived quickly, having had only three floors to descend.  When Daniel stepped out, Coburn said, “Come back anytime, Daniel.  I’m on the midnight shift until a member of my team comes back from leave.”

“Okay,” Daniel said, pausing.  As the doors closed, Coburn winked at him.  It was quick.  Barely registering as one.  But he’d winked.  Daniel turned around, muttering, “Thanks for the show.  I guess.”  He frowned, further puzzled.  It was a come-on.  He knew it was.  So now what?

He now had to have a chat with Sam.  Did she know what was going on or was it just a coincidence?  It didn’t really matter but if she knew what was going on in the VIP rooms, he was going to figuratively slap her upside the head.  For not telling him about it.

Regardless, he was intrigued by this discovered … event.  He’d only been here a year and it seemed to him that the underlying homophobia, re-enforced by ridiculous regulations, had needed a good outlet and it appeared that Security, and some thrillseeking personnel, had found a way to let people have fun.

That made Security the top voyeurs.   _Come back any time._

Yeah.  He would.

 

* * *

 

# The Showers

 

Daniel didn’t return the next night.  He had too much work to do.  And a day after that, he found himself tired, sore, and overworked.  It was his own doing because once he started on whatever a team would drop off, he worked on it until whatever it was had been fully examined and explained.  His curiosity was a pain in the ass sometimes, but things needed to be done in case they led to a discovery the SGC could use.  When SG-1 wasn’t on mission, Hammond allowed Daniel to do what he did best:  work on puzzles, whether it was a language or a simple canopic jar.

Yesterday, he’d presented his report on some artifacts that SG-5 had dropped off and he’d done it with an air of sarcasm and smugness.  The artifacts had come from an abandoned city’s temple, and they were comprised of six phallic objects of varying sizes and designs.  One of them was an elaborately-carved phallus.  Made from marble, the relief designs were similar to henna inking, and it was a beautiful piece of sculpture.  And anatomically accurate.

In the report he’d given, he’d happily embarrassed everyone, but most especially the members of SG-5 because their hope in embarrassing _him_ had backfired.

 _“First of all,”_ he’d said, sitting the phallus on the table.  It had a flat base in place of balls.  _“It’s not a sexual device, as some people have gone to great pains to joke about.”_   He’d eyed the members of SG-5.  _“It would pretty much damage anyone who used it.  It’s a symbol of potency used for seasonal rituals similar to Easter or Beltane.”_

 _“Beltane?”_ Hammond asked.

 _“May Day,”_ Daniel answered, not bothering to add that the tone of such a festival is sexual in nature.  Pagan religions had enough to contend with without parochial and sexually repressed people trying to wipe them out.  _“There were identical examples from Roman culture.  The more recent example was the unearthing and rediscovery of the small city of Herculaneum, which was just down the road from Pompeii.  When Vesuvius blew up, it took both cities.  In the smaller city, there were phallic statues placed like small idols all over the households of rich citizens.  Sexual potency and a healthy libido was revered.”_

He’d concluded the presentation with the sad note that he wasn’t done examining the smaller objects and had returned to his lab to finish.  It was now half past 11 p.m. the next day, but at least the report was finally finished.  His muscles ached from the inevitable rigidity that happened when you stayed in one position too long.  In his case, bending over his lab desk with a magnifying glass, reading tiny language inscriptions along the short shafts of the other phallic objects.

In some respects, they reminded him of the Abydonian culture.  The phallic objects SG-5 had brought back weren't Egyptian, but there were elements in their design.  They were sculptures, like the phallus, but they were carved in such a way that if they were updated, they’d have been taken as display models that gave examples of penile adornments.  Basically, what you’d see in a sex shop.  Except on Abydos, this sort of thing was privately made for use in their virility rituals.  Daniel had never taken part, but Shau’ri had made some for him anyway.  They were similar to condoms, but you didn’t wear them during sex.

The artifacts SG-5 had discovered showed different adornments and it wasn’t something to admire, in his opinion.  There were rings around the shafts of the phalli.  Not two or three, but five and six, and one under the base of the head.  There were also finely-spun nets that held the ball sacs and penis heads.  It reminded Daniel of both chastity locks and slave collars.  Whoever this civilization had been, they’d been rather brutal to the men who had to wear these because those nets looked like they’d made impressions in the flesh.  Of course, the objects might have been exaggerations, but he didn’t get that feeling.

As he finished up, Daniel rolled his shoulders and decided that a hot shower would ease them.  Tomorrow, he’d go to the gym and work out, then have another hot shower.  He didn’t plan on doing either off the base.  Why go elsewhere?  The showers weren’t open and communal.  They had cubicles.

He returned to his personal quarters on level 20—a dinky damn closet of a room—and grabbed his shower bag and a set of clothes: sneakers, a white tank top, and a pair of blue Air Force sweat pants.  Just outside the showers sat SG-1’s locker room.  It sat in a partitioned room set apart from the rest of the lockers and had its own entrance-exit door.  He wondered if Jack had swung that.  Last year, their lockers had been with the rest of the base personnel.

Taking his shower bag, Daniel wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the shower room.  There was a row of four cubicles and he set his towel on a hook outside the second from the wall.  As he got in, it was then that he saw the shadow through the frosted glass of the shower side walls.  He hadn’t even noted the running water until he’d been right next to it.

Man, his attention was seriously distracted, and primarily because he kept thinking of those VIP rooms.  He could have given the occupied stall a measure of privacy, but he would feel stupid switching to an outer stall.  Besides, he could indulge in his voyeurism kink, even if it wouldn’t be much of an indulgence.  He sure as hell wouldn’t feed it while using a communal shower and stayed away from them for precisely that reason.  The last thing you wanted uninterested, never mind homophobic, men to see was your half-hard cock.

Locking the door, he turned on the water and stepped aside so he wouldn’t get nailed by the hot spray, then turned it down and set about washing.  It was odd, but thoughts of voyeurism added to his report on that phallus reminded him of the times he'd spent in the ancient chamber on Abydos.  Or maybe it wasn’t all that odd.  He’d indulged his kink there too while studying the murals and the cartouche once he’d found that the ancient temple had doubled as a trysting place for Abydonian males.  Behind thick columns were dark alcoves and wide spaces between the pillars.  He fondly remembered watching and listening.  Only once in a while did he actually participate.

Whenever he thought of that time, Daniel was filled with both guilt and happiness.  There were happy memories, some with his wife, but there was guilt when he thought of her.  When he found her and set her free, he’d also do it quite literally.  He had no interest in remaining her husband.  Coming to the SGC had given him his out and he’d only really accepted that fact a couple of months before.

He was happy where he was, which didn't make sense because he was constantly sexually frustrated.  He was living on a military base.  He couldn’t relax and act normally, as he had been able to do on Abydos.  So why didn't he just go home whenever he got the chance?  He could meet people, have affairs.  He could have done that on Abydos, too, but he’d chosen not to, and it had nothing to do with being married.

It was a strange but commonplace part of their culture that husbands and wives weren't monogamous.  The women shunned the men during the menstrual cycle—instead of the other way around in patriarchal cultures on Earth.  There was no procreation during that time, so men were encouraged to assuage their desires elsewhere and _not_ with women because therein lay the unplanned pregnancy route and that was strictly controlled in Abydonian ritual life.

Plus, they relished intimacy and the pleasuring of partners.  For such a world that had been based on the Ancient Egyptians, it had been a welcoming and freeing discovery.  It had taken Daniel a while to get used to it, but once he had, he'd come to expect it and enjoy it.

He’d have indulged in a bit more of the past but the shadows beyond the frosted glass wall of his shower distracted him.  He’d never been able to discern if someone was washing or jerking off unless the person was right next to the wall and the shadow motion was made obvious.  His cock twitched and began to fill as he let his desires fill his mind.  It was safe.  No one was being bothered.  It was time to indulge.

Leaning against the back wall of the cubicle, he spread his legs just wide enough and closed his eyes.  He cupped his balls in one hand, rolling them with a gentle but firm massage, and wrapped his long fingers around his hardening shaft.  He pulled upward and twisted, palm moving over the head, and slid back down.  Slow at first, feeling the strain and stress leave his muscles and gather down below, building for release.

His thoughts filled with Jack and how he last saw him in the locker room, wrapped in a towel: his gorgeous, hard body; the powerful, wiry arms; the strong, purposeful hands.  All those delightful angles and curves, like the shape of his pectorals, with those mouth-watering nipples, all dark pink, dusted with light hair; his tanned stomach and the line of darker hair that marked a trail down to his groin—a tantalizing view he’d never seen.  There was that wonderfully curved ass, and those long, muscular legs.  His mouth watered at the thought of taking his cock into his mouth.

Next to him, whoever it was released a deep moan, followed by a harsh breath, and Daniel was startled out of his fantasy, his hand stilled in mid-stroke.  There was another gasping moan, and this one came from an entirely different throat.  A pair of hands pressed against the wall he shared with that cubicle and all thoughts of Jack fled.

Here was a voyeur’s dream.  Had they known he was there?  They had to.  They could see his shadow.  And they were involved in doing whatever it was anyway.  Wet kissing sounds were heard over the running water and he wondered if they were doing it on purpose.

Skin sliding on skin now, followed by slick, even wetter sounds.

Fucking.

Daniel’s hand went back to work.  He was going to come with them, no matter what.  The wall began to vibrate in a recognizable rhythm and he was suddenly reminded of times on Abydos.

After two months of his new life, he’d gone to the Cartouche room late one night after a restless attempt at sleep.  He'd set his lamp down by his study area and not long after, he'd heard noises.  Investigating, he’d approached one of the raised oil reservoirs.  Beyond it, on some bedding against the wall, were two of the young guards.  One had been going down on the other.  He'd never watched anyone but himself get blown so his attention was rapt.

A few nights later, he’s gone back to the Cartouche room, pretending that he was going there to work, but he had no intention of actually doing so.  His lustful curiosity had been more than rewarded.  Walking in, he'd finally spied the two men across the massive chamber, silhouetted by the lamps around them.  Daniel's adrenalin had shot through the roof once he realized that the men were fucking.

He had slid against the wall, pressing himself into the shadows, and simply watched.  They'd been doing it with energetic enthusiasm and he hadn’t believed how hard they’d gone at it.  He'd gotten aroused before, but that second time had nearly made him come on the spot.

And now, here, out of the blue, an opportunity presented itself in the most unlikely of places. Daniel was also astounded at the intensity of his arousal, at how hard he was, but he knew it was the thrill.  It wasn't just the appeal of listening to hot sex.  It was the appeal of listening to it in a public place, in the gym showers: a place that Jack would visit.  The thought of being able to secretly watch Jack, even taking a shower, was all the more enticing because of what he heard.

The couple next door were getting into it and Daniel's breathing became heavier as he heard a long, deep groan from one man and a hoarse grunt from the other, quickly followed by the slapping of skin.  The wall's vibration increased, and the two men no longer kept their voices down.

Stroking faster, he moved to lean against the vibrating wall, and tightened his grip.  His ability to stay upright was challenged, and he spread his feet further apart and further away from the wall, bracing himself so that he could more easily fuck his fist in time with the action behind him.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed the top of the cubicle wall and the usual slapping sound deepened with repeated gulping breaths.  Daniel moved his hand faster, more tightly, imagining at that moment something that really hadn’t ever occurred to him before.

He didn’t imagine himself in that cubicle or that Jack would be fucking _him_ like that.  He imagined that whoever was fucking that guy _was_ Jack.  That did him in.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he came hard, and it went on and on as the others came.  Afterglow wound down nicely, and he stayed behind to rewash.

When he finally returned to his locker, he was thankfully alone, but he wondered if this sort of thing happened often.  At least, at this time of night.  If so, maybe he should take advantage of the showers more often.

 

Continued in Voyeur 2


End file.
